Un coeur qui ne fait qu'aimer
by Marionnette0116
Summary: Les études après le lycée c'est comme un nouveau départ, de nouveau amis... Un petit OS sans prétention aucune, que j'avais juste besoin d'écrire. POV Harry. Devenue un Two-Shot, et peut-être Three-shot à l'avenir
1. La peur

**Un** **cœur** **qui ne fait** **qu'aimer**

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, je vais enfin faire mes premiers pas dans les études secondaires. J'ai eu mon bac mention bien, limite, mais j'ai eu la mention, personne ne croyait que je l'aurais, et bien maintenant ils l'ont là où je pense. Hermione, elle, l'a eu avec félicitation, ce qui n'a étonné personne, et Ron, lui, l'a eu tout juste, et il est très heureux comme ça.

Pour revenir à aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'enfin de rentrer dans le monde des grands, fini le lycée Gryffondor perdu dans la banlieue d'une quelconque ville. Maintenant je rentre dans l'école d'ingénieur Serpentard, l'une des plus grandes du pays. J'ai emménagé dans une chambre universitaire juste en face de celle-ci, elle est petite mais suffisamment grande pour pouvoir y vire normalement.

Enfin, j'arrive devant les portes de l'école, j'y suis déjà allé pour les portes ouvertes, mais j'ai tout de même l'impression de rentrer dans un nouveau monde, un monde où je ne connais personne. Hermione est parti en fac de médecine, et Ron en apprentissage, nous sommes pour la première fois depuis le collège séparés. Je suis dans l'école, dans le hall, on nous indique d'aller dans l'amphithéâtre au fond à gauche du hall, tous les premières années sont là, on remplit l'amphi, on doit être une bonne centaine, je crois.

Je me sens seul j'aurais aimé avoir un de mes amis près de moi, pour me donner le courage d'aller voir les autres, je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec des inconnus. Est-ce que je dois me méfier de certain, ou passer au-dessus des préjugés, mais si je vais parler aux gens comme ça ne vont-ils pas me trouver étrange ? Je ne sais pas, et ça me fait peur, juste un peu… beaucoup.

Ça fait cinq mois que les cours ont commencés, j'ai réussi à me faire quelques potes, je parle bien plus facilement aux gens, maintenant que je me suis fait à cette nouvelle étape de ma vie. Je traine souvent avec les trois mêmes personnes, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de parler aux autres. Je m'entends juste mieux avec eux… Enfin si tout était tout aussi simple, mon groupe est constitué de Pansy, la première personne avec qui j'ai sympathisé dans le groupe, puis il y a Blaise, la deuxième du groupe que j'ai rencontré et finalement Draco.

Au début, je m'entendais très bien avec Pansy, on rigolait ensemble, on commençait à avoir nos délires ensembles, on était originaire d'un peu la même région du pays. Puis elle a sympathisé avec Blaise, un chic type, pas vraiment mon genre, mais un chic type, il m'a lancé sur le ton de la rigolade qu'il ne sortirait jamais avec Pansy. Et devinait quoi, trois semaines plus tard ils étaient ensemble, j'en ai bien rit avec moi-même, mais je n'ai rien dit à Pansy.

Draco s'est intégré au groupe aussi grâce à Pansy, à croire que cette fille attire les gens autour d'elle, je crois que c'est la seule fille que je connaisse, qui connaissait pratiquement cinq personnes des cinq années. Deux mois, après la rentrée, je me suis enfin décidé à leur avouer, j'étais gay. Au premier à bord, ils avaient l'air de l'avoir tous bien pris, mais au bout d'une semaine j'ai commencé à remarquer des tensions dans le groupe. Pourtant ils avaient l'air à l'aise avec moi. Blaise me parler comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps, avec Draco on partait dans des délires que nous seul comprenaient, et Pansy… C'est à ce moment que je compris, Pansy me lançait des regards insistant dès que je parlais à Blaise, où même quand on se retrouvait à coté en cours. Elle avait peur que lui pique son mec, alors j'ai commencé à m'éloigner, je ne voulais pas provoquer des tensions. J'ai toujours était quelqu'un qui n'avait pas confiance en lui, qui faisait attention à ce que pensait ses amis. Je me sentais de moins en moins le bienvenu, mais pourtant la tension ne venait que de Pansy, et les deux autres ne le voyaient pas, et venaient toujours me chercher quand je m'isolais.

Et en parallèle, je commençais à ressentir des choses étranges en présence de Drago, mais je n'osais pas le lui avouer, je ne sais même pas s'il est gay. Et même si par le plus grand des hasards il l'était, ne l'aurait-il déjà dit, ou ressentirait-il la même chose que moi ? Tant de questions, et personne à qui me confier. Je n'arrive plus à faire confiance à Pansy, je n'ose pas parler seul à seul à Blaise, de peur d'énerver plus encore Pansy. Et je ne peux pas en parler directement au principal concerné. J'ai l'impression d'être retourné au début de l'année, quand je ne connaissais encore personne. Alors je souris pour n'inquiéter personne, et m'isole de plus en plus pour oublier ce que je ressens.

Est-ce à cause de ce comportement, qu'ils prévoient des choses tous les trois sans penser à m'inviter ? Ou ont-ils juste pitié de moi, et traine avec moi pour que je ne fasse pas pitié tout seul, dans cette école ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je suis perdu, et je n'ose pas déranger mes meilleurs amis pour des broutilles pareilles. Tout à l'air d'aller bien pour eux, je ne veux pas les inquiéter, je ne veux pas les embêter.

Et nous voici en janvier, rien à changer la situation est toujours la même, bien que je passe de plus en plus de temps avec d'autres personnes qu'eux. Mais mes sentiments pour Draco ne se font que plus fort de jour en jour. Je le regarde à la dérobé, quand personne de me regarde, quand personne ne fait attention à moi.

Depuis que je me suis un peu éloigné, Pansy recommence à me parler normalement, comme si elle ne m'avait pas fait la gueule, même si la plupart du temps elle m'ignore. Blaise continue à me parler, je crois qu'il n'a rien remarqué. C'est le comportement de Draco qui me le plus mal au final, il y a des jours où tout va bien, et d'autre fois il m'ignore, il m'évite. Aurait-il compris ce que je ressentais ? Je le dégoutte ? Non, sinon il me l'aurait dit, alors veut-il me faire comprendre qu'il faut que je l'oublis, qu'il ne me verra que comme un ami ?

Mais je n'y arrive pas, je le jure que j'essaye de toutes mes forces. Et au final tous les soirs je me demande s'il pense à moi, s'il aime quelqu'un, à comment je réagirais quand il nous présentera sa petite amie, quand il l'embrassera devant nous ? D'un côté je me dis, qu'il faudrait tout lui dire pour mettre fin à tout ça, mais de l'autre je ne suis pas prêt à perdre son amitié.

Alors je souris, je ris avec les autres et je ferme mon cœur la journée pour jouer la comédie, et que personne ne remarque rien, comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Et le soir venu, je le laisse déverser toute sa peine, quand je me retrouve seul, sans personne pour m'entendre, sans personne pour me plaindre. Je l'aime, mais je ne peux lui dire, alors je souris, pour qu'un jour peut-être la vie me le retourne, et qu'enfin mon cœur s'apaise.


	2. Le doute

_On m'a demandé plusieurs fois une suite, alors la voilà. J'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas trop._

* * *

Un cœur qui ne fait qu'aimer

C'est enfin le mois de février, et même si je n'ai qu'une semaine c'est surtout les vacances. Et qui dit vacances de février, dit neige et ski, mes parents, comme chaque hiver, ont loué un appartement à Tignes, une station de sport d'hiver. Et pour une fois je me sens bien, je pense que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner des tensions de l'école. De plus les parents d'Hermione ont aussi loué un appartement à côté du notre, et Ron vient passer ses vacances avec eux, on va pouvoir se voir quand on veut.

Aujourd'hui c'est le départ, on vient de finir de mettre les affaires dans la voiture, je me sens épuisé. J'aurais peut-être dû privilégier l'horaire plutôt que le prix pour mon train, parce qu'arriver à 23h le soir, pour repartir à 6h le matin ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour dormir. On vient de partir, c'est pour qui conduit, ma mère dort à côté de lui, elle m'a attendu pour aller dormir.

Je crois que je me suis endormi, on déjà dans la montagne, je regarde l'heure, il est déjà 8h, il reste encore 1h de trajet. Tout un coup je vois que j'ai un message, et devinez quoi c'est un message de Draco, je ne peux empêcher un grand sourire de se dessiner sur mon visage. Mon père hausse un sourcil dans le rétroviseur, ce qui me fait remarquer que mes parents ont échangé de place, c'est ma mère qui conduit maintenant.

Je regarde le message de Draco, je l'ai reçu il y a 6h30, je devais déjà dormir. Il me dit que ses parents lui ont fait une surprise et qu'il va lui aussi à Tignes pour les vacances. Je reste un instant devant le message, avant de me rappeler que j'en avais parlé aux gens de l'école un jour où on parlait de nos vacances. Je m'empresse de lui répondre, en lui proposant de venir faire du ski un de ses jours avec moi et deux de mes amis, et que comme ça, ça m'évitera de tenir la chandelle trop longtemps, s'il veut. Puis j'envoie un message à Ron et Hermione, pour les prévenir. Ils me répondent juste « OK ».

On est enfin arrivé, j'ai passé le reste du voyage à parler à Draco par sms, après qu'il est répondu à mon sms, je suis trop content. Le appartement que mes parents ont loué, est le même que celui des autres années. Je prends ma valise, et je vais la poser dans la chambre que je choisis toujours, tout en continuant à envoyer de sms à Draco, même si la conversation est partie en vrille depuis quelque temps. Soudain j'entends du bruit dehors, je sors et je vois la voiture d'Hermione arrivée, je me dirige vers eux. C'est Ron qui sors en premier, il est tout vert, il va surement encore vomir, comme à chaque fois qu'il prend la voiture dans les montagnes. Je le vois s'éloigner de la voiture, je crois que je vais attendre avant de lui dire bonjour. Je salue Hermione qui vient de sortir de la voiture, en lui faisant un gros câlin, je suis entrains saluer les parents d'Hermione, quand Ron reviens. Je le salue d'une accolade pas trop violente, pas envie qu'il me vomisse dessus.

Draco m'avait dit qu'il arriverait surement vers 10h, je ne pense pas que je le verrais aujourd'hui, comme mes parents sont des grands fans du ski, on va surement partir dans quelques instants. A peine ais-je pensé cela, que je vois mon père venir vers moi, pour me dire de me préparer qu'on partait tout de suite sur les pistes. Je fis un coucou à Hermione et Ron, avant de partir me préparer. Je suis un peu déçu de ne pas avoir vu Draco, mais je me dis que je le verrais demain, puisque je lui ai donné rendez-vous demain matin à 8h en bas des pistes, avec Ron et Hermione.

C'est enfin le soir, j'ai passé ma journée sur les skis, on a même mangé à côté des pistes, mais pas dans un resto. Non, mes parents préfèrent prendre un pique-nique, et le manger que quand on a faim et là où on trouve de la place sans gêner les skieurs, que cet endroit soit prévu ou non, pour ça. Je regarde le plafond de ma chambre en me demandant comment va se passer la journée de demain, j'espère qu'ils vont tous bien s'entendre.

Mes craintes étaient infondées, ils se sont bien entendus, même si Ron et Draco se sont lancés quelques piques parfois, Hermione a toujours su calmer Ron, dans ces cas-là. Du matin jusqu'à midi, on a fait du ski, on a même tenté une piste noir, et on est tombé au moins une fois, mais c'est moi qui détient le record de chute, trois. À midi, on a arrêté de skier, on est repassé chez nous pour enlever nos chaussures de ski et mettre nos après ski. Et on s'est posé derrière l'immeuble, où il y a un petit endroit entre l'immeuble et les pistes.

Et qui dit neige, dit bataille de boule de neige juste après avoir fini de manger. Au début tout était calme, Draco me lançait des piques pour me faire réagir, ce matin c'était Ron sa victime, et maintenant c'était moi. Et comme j'avais décidé de ne pas me laisser faire, j'ai fait une boule de neige le plus discrètement, sous le regard amusé d'Hermione, on ne peut rien lui caché, elle sait toujours tout. Et plus sans discrétion aucune, je lançais la boule de neige sur Draco. Et ce fut le début d'une longue bataille.

Je ne sais pas comment on s'est retrouvé dans cette position, mais un moment donné, alors que j'allais encore lancer une boule de neige sur Draco, je me suis retrouvé sous lui. Il me tenait les poignets de sorte à que je ne puisse lancer ma boule de neige, mais mon cerveau ne pensait plus trop à cela sur le moment, juste à lui. Je n'osais plus bouger, et s'il a remarqué mon trouble, il ne l'a pas fait remarquer.

Après cela, on est rentré dans mon appartement, mes parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés. J'ai sorti des jeux du placard, et on a passait l'après-midi à jouer, et lors d'une bataille corse, un jeu de carte, où le principe est d'avoir toutes les cartes du jeu, tapant au bon moment sur la pile de carte. J'ai cru que j'allais perdre ma main, tellement Ron et Draco tapaient fort, surtout quand il y avait une main en-dessous. Mes parents sont rentrés vers 19h, je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer, ils invitèrent mes amis à rester manger et dormir si leurs parents étaient d'accord. Après quelques coup de fils, mes parents ont préparé le repas pour 6 personnes, pendant que Hermione, Ron et Draco allaient cherchaient leurs affaires pour dormir, et que moi je préparais le matelas double gonflable, le seul matelas qu'on a, dans ma chambre.

Comme dans l'appartement, il n'y avait que deux chambres, lorsqu'il fut l'heure de dormir, on s'est installé tous les quatre dans ma chambre. Il fut décidé que Ron et Hermione dormiraient ensemble, puisqu'ils étaient en couple, et que pour une fois il n'aurait pas les parents d'Hermione sur le dos. Et Draco dormirait avec moi dans mon lit, qui n'est malheureusement pas un lit double, mais tout de même un lit une place et demie.

Le lendemain je me suis réveillé en premier, sur mon côté gauche comme d'habitude, je tournais le dos à Draco. Mais je sentais sa chaleur derrière moi, j'avais l'impression que si je me retournais, je toucherais Draco. La matinée passa trop vite à mon gout, ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans leur appartement vers 12h, pour manger avec leurs parents, ou plutôt avec les parents d'Hermione pour Ron. J'ai revu deux fois, Draco pendant ces vacances, j'avais l'impression que la tension qu'il y avait à l'école, avait disparu pendant cette semaine. Mais j'ai peur que quand on rentrera en cours elle revienne. Je ne l'espère pas, mais je le crains. Devrais-je continuer à sourire comme si tout allait bien ? Ou est-ce tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes ?

* * *

 _Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensait? Review?_


	3. L'espoir

_Voilà la suite et la fin d'un coeur qui ne fait qu'aimer._

 _Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire et je m'excuse pour ne pas y avoir répondu, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre car j'ai écris cette histoire en fonction de mon humeur._

 _Bonne lecture en espérant que la suite vous plaira plus ou pareil que les autres chapitres._

* * *

 **Un cœur qui ne fait qu'aimer**

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée, la fin des vacances, on est parti hier de l'appartement et j'ai directement pris un train pour rentrer dans la résidence. Maintenant je suis dans mon lit, mon réveil sonne à côté de moi, j'angoisse d'aller en cour, j'ai trop de questions sans réponse dans ma tête. Est-ce que ma relation avec Draco va changer ? Ou bien restera-t-elle la même qu'avant les vacances ? Je n'en sais rien, et plus je me pose ces questions, plus la boule d'angoisse dans mon ventre grandie. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil, il me reste 30 minutes avant de partir, soit 35 minutes avant que les cours commencent. J'hésite à me faire porter pâle puis je pense au cours que je vais louper, en me disant que je devrais les rattraper si je ne veux pas louper mon année.

J'arrive enfin à l'école, je regarde l'emploi du temps pour savoir dans quelle salle on est et puis un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique qu'il ne me reste qu'une minute avant le début du cours. Heureusement pour moi, on a cours dans l'amphi juste à côté du tableau d'affichage. Dans l'amphi, je cherche du regard si je ne vois pas Blaise, Pansy ou Drago. Je les vois au troisième rang à gauche. Pansy est sur la gauche de Blaise, qui est en train de parler à Draco, à sa droite. Draco est le dernier de la rangée, il reste deux places à sa droite. Je me dirige calmement vers eux en passant par derrière quand je vois qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu. Arrivé à coté de Draco, j'avance ma main et je le chatouille avant de m'assoir côté de lui. L'effet est immédiat, il se retourne pour voir qui vient d'arriver et me dis bonjour en souriant, la boule dans mon ventre disparait instantanément. Je dis bonjour à Blaise et Pansy, puis Blaise commence à parler de ses vacances quand le prof arrive, avec 5 minutes retard comme d'habitude.

Le cours se passe relativement normalement, pourtant j'ai l'impression que le bras de Draco frôle beaucoup de le mien, alors que je n'ai pas l'impression de m'étaler plus que ça, peut-être est-ce juste une impression. À midi, Blaise et Pansy sont partis manger ensemble, j'ai proposé à Draco qu'on mange ensemble. On est allé se chercher une pizza au camion Crous qui est devant ma résidence, donc vraiment tout proche de l'école. Les pizzas prêtes, on est retourné les manger à l'école. J'étais tous heureux de manger seul avec Draco, c'était peut-être idiot puisqu'à l'école on sera quand même entouré des autres, mais ça me rendait heureux. Après manger on a fait de nouveau une bataille corse, où j'ai de nouveau perdu ma main.

La semaine se passa tranquillement, la tension avec Pansy avait disparu, ce qui me soulageait grandement. La tension avec Draco aussi avait disparu, on rigolait souvent ensemble, on se cherchait souvent. Au début de semaine c'est surtout moi qui le cherchais, enfin c'est que je croyais, jusqu'à qu'à mercredi matin. J'étais en cours à côté de Draco, je jouais sur mon téléphone, quand je sentis un regard sur moi. J'ai tournais la tête pour directement tomber sur Draco avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. C'est ainsi que ce fini la fin de cette première semaine, soit moi cherchant Draco, soit Draco me cherchant, ou les deux en même temps.

Au final, il m'a proposé de venir chez lui samedi, il habite dans une autre résidence que la mienne, qui est au lieu d'être à cinq minutes de l'école, elle est à dix et elle est plus chère. Mais en contrepartie, les chambres sont plus grandes avec les toilettes et la douches dans les chambres. J'étais déjà venu dans cette résidence, mais dans la chambre de Pansy.

C'est le weekend, je me suis réveillé une heure avant mon réveil tellement heureux et stressé d'aller chez Draco pour le voir. Je regarde mon plafond en attendant que mon réveil sonne, j'essaye d'imaginer comment la journée pourrait se passer, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je décide au final de me préparer et de faire de l'ordinateur en attendant l'heure de partir. Je parti vers 10h de chez moi au final et je me dirigeai doucement vers sa résidence, en essayant de garder cette allure tout du long et de ne pas accélérer trop. Je rentre dans sa résidence qui n'est déjà rien qu'au hall beaucoup plus spacieuse que la mienne. Je prends l'ascenseur jusqu'à son étage et me dirige vers sa porte. Je frappe à sa porte et attend qu'il m'ouvre.

Il est là devant moi, il faut que je me calme, on se voit qu'en simple amitié il ne faut pas que je me fasse de faux espoir. On passe la matinée à parler, on a même eu des conversations sérieuses, et à jouer à des jeux de carte, tout était normal. Ce n'est qu'après manger que la situation devient, comment dire pour le moins étrange. J'avais décidé de l'embêter un peu mais étant bien plus doué que moi à ce jeu, au final c'est moi qui était embêté. J'ai alors chercher une façon de me « venger » et devinez quoi il est chatouilleux. Je me suis donc levé tranquillement pour qu'il ne se doute de rien et j'ai essayé de l'attaquer par surprise, mais ça a pas marché, enfin si 30 secondes. Je me suis donc retrouvé de nouveau les poignets au-dessus de la tête, mais cette fois-ci sur son lit et pas sur de la neige, ce qui est déjà plus confortable et aussi plus étrange.

Son visage était près du mien, beaucoup trop près pour ma santé mentale. Je crois que je me suis perdu dans ses yeux acier, parce que je n'avais plus conscience de rien. J'ai repris pied avec la réalité quand j'ai sentis quelque chose sur mes lèvres. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce qui se passait, assez pour que le poids sur mes lèvres disparaisse. Je me rassois correctement et tourne le visage vers Draco qui s'est assis sur sa chaise de bureau. Il a le regard qui fuit et les joues légèrement colorées mais qui ressorte bien sur sa peau pâle. Je m'avance vers lui et le force à me regarder dans les yeux, il a l'air gêné mais je ne vois pas de regret dans ses yeux. Je me penche doucement vers lui pour qu'il est le temps de détourner la tête s'il ne veut pas. Mais à ma grande surprise, je sens ses mains encadrer mon visage et je vois le sien se rapprocher jusqu'à que nos lèvres se touchent l'une et l'autre. Je crois que c'est le meilleur baiser de ma vie, j'ai l'impression d'être transporté autre part, dans un monde merveilleux.

On a passé le reste de la journée à parler de nous, de nos vies, de ses doutes sur sa sexualité, j'étais le premier garçon à lui faire cet effet-là et j'avoue que ça m'a fait plaisir d'une certaine manière. Le soir je suis resté dormir chez lui, c'est la deuxième fois que l'on dort ensemble, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent peut-être parce que maintenant on est ensemble. Le lendemain, je suis rentré dans la résidence après manger, on avait tous les deux besoins de mettre de l'ordre dans nos idées.

Le lundi matin, en allant à l'école j'ai eu soudain peur qu'il ne s'assume pas puisque j'étais le premier garçon avec qui il sortait. Mais j'avais oublié que quand Draco décide quelque chose il le fait jusqu'au bout, c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à avoir un baiser de bonjour de sa part dans le hall.

Je ne sais pas si mon couple avec Draco va durer toutes la vie ou juste un an, mais pour moi le principal pour l'instant c'est que je me sens bien avec lui et que lui aussi.

* * *

 _Review?_


End file.
